


Finally Got It Right

by ByeFelicia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Homosexual, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's never been good at getting anything right, but one day when he sees his childhood hero/best friend he is determined to get to the bottom of what really happened to his now mute friend, and for once he actually thinks he might have finally got it right.<br/>Pretty suspenseful, tons of flashbacks, kind of slow, and crafted together in a mysterious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So even though this isn't a gigantic chapter, I have no co-reader. Therefore these chapters take a lot of work. It takes around an hour or longer to write them and literally about two hours checking them over. So patience is defiantly a virtue with my stories. Anyways, enjoy!

Tonight was Mike's first night as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Honestly he didn't know what he was thinking. Obviously he hadn't been thinking considering he took up a job with low pay and a job that could possibly take his life. Perhaps he just needed to feel a thrill, or perhaps he needed to escape his life, but it was mostly because of his desperate need of money. His heart hammered as the janitor approached him with a slug smile.

" Golly am I sure glad I am not you. I've seen what these things do to people at night, I sure am glad I get to leave before that clock strikes midnight."

Mike swallowed hard and painfully. These defiantly weren't the words of comfort he was looking for. Maybe it was good for him to hear this though. After all this was a serious job, perhaps after hearing this he should rethink. If he died though who would care? It would remedy his desperate need for money problem and his family wouldn't care. The only one who cared was his sister but she was in prison.

" Anyways it's almost midnight so I'm getting outta' here. Good luck kid. I'll uh-maybe see you tomorrow." The janitor said before taking his leave.

What did he mean he'd maybe see him tomorrow? Did that mean most people died on the first night? Or maybe they just quit after the first night, that was probably what happened. At least it was what Mike hoped happened.

With an awkward sigh he crept towards his office and sat down, getting comfortable. He actually didn't really know what to do. His manager didn't teach him much, just told him to check the cameras and try to survive. Mike let out a deep breath before leaning back in his chair and allowing himself to day dream-or more like night dream.

_" Mike you know if you don't get a job soon you're going to loose your place." His mother's disappointed voice rang out from the phone._

_" I know mom, I really do. Do you think you guys could please help? Could you give me a loan? I promise I'll pay back, it's just until I get a well paying job."_

_His mother went silent for a few moments before letting out a loud sigh. " And when will that be Mike? Years or never? Besides you remember what happened the last time you asked your dad that, right?"_

_Unfortunately he did remember, and that was the terrible part. It was something he wished he could forget but knew he would never forget. It was the first time his father had ever hit him. He could remember it perfectly. The feel, the sting, of his father's rough hand across his face. His force so strong that it knocked Mike completely over and into the coffee table, causing Mike to roughly bang his head on the side of it. After that he had never seen his father again and never dared to ask for a loan again. It was a shame actually because parents were supposed to be supportive, but what did he expect? His parents had never been supportive, so why would they all of a sudden start now? That's why he honestly didn't know why he was asking his mom this again when he knew what the answer would be._

_" Look Mike there's a job you can take." His mom said after he was almost sure she had completely hung up on him due to his lack of a reply. " I seen it in the newspaper actually. The pay isn't great but it's a way to get started. You can have night shift as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Though I will warn you it's a dangerous job, but that doesn't matter because you need the job Mike."_

_" Hold on." Was Mike's only answer. Quickly he grabbed his laptop searching up Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. When the sight popped up the first thing he could see was three creepy looking animatronics. That when the realization hit him. His sister had taken him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria before. Then it hit him. His mom had said dangerous job? Why did that surprise him though? Of course she didn't care if it was dangerous, as long as he was making money she was happy._

_" Look Mike you need the job so call them and I'm going to let you go." Then she hung up before Mike could even have the chance to reply. He let out a low sigh before dialing the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria phone number into his phone._

The sound of a ringing phone interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked frantically for the phone but was unable to find it in the mess of an office. He jumped as the sound of a voice filled the room on what seemed to be the answering machine.

''Hello? Hello? Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down on your first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finishing my last week now, as a mather of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I am gonna tell you, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uhm, Let's see. First there is a introductory reading from the company that I am suppose to read. It's kinda of a legal thing, you know?

Uhm, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets have been replaced.

Bla bla bla. Now, that might sound bad, I know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Uhm, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uuhm, they are left in some kind of free roaming mode. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah. It's amazing how a human body can live without the frontal lobe. You know? Now, consuming your safety, the only real risk to you being the night watchman here. IF any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here in Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully shove you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and electronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... The only parts of you that will see the daylight again is the eyes and teeth that will pop up infront of the mask. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary. Gotta conserve power. Well, Goodnight!''

With a sigh he ran his rough hands over his tired face before clicking through the cameras in search of the animatronics. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were both unmoved and he let out a sigh of relaxed relief. Just to be on the safe he looked through the rest of the cameras.

Suddenly he felt his memories swirling in his head. He knew he should be checking the cameras but instead he allowed the memories to take over.

_" Please....tell them it wasn't you! Please! You're the only one who cares about me, please Andrea!" A small Mike pleaded, red faced and puffy eyed._

_" Mike, please, listen! I have no choice. They won't believe me. As far as they're concerned I'm guilty. I'll only be in here for 20 years, that's all." She said with a small smile and Mike could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. 20 years was a long time. She would miss so much of Mike's life and her life would be wasted. He wanted to hate his mother and father for not supporting their daughter. They thought she was guilty as well. The only one who believed in her was Mike and he knew she was innocent._

_" I have to go now Mike. Be strong for me." She said with a weak smile as an officer roughly jerked her back and away from Mike who reached for her with desperate arms. His mother wrapped a slender arm around his waist, pulling him back and whispering into his ear to keep him from struggling. Tears spilled down his face and explored his face as he watched one of his two favorite things in the world be taken away from him._

The sound of metal caused him to jerk into action. He flashed his flash light at the door to see the purple bunny standing at the door, looking in at him. Bonnie. " Shit!" He mumbled under his breath, slamming his fist down on the button to close the door. On command the door closed instantly. Quickly he looked at his battery percentage 75% and he was at 2 am. Mike clicked through cameras. So far Bonnie and Chica were the only two animatronics roaming in the dark night. Pretty much the night just consisted of Mike closing the doors occasionally to keep Chica and Bonnie out of the office. He was thankful that he only had to keep his eye on two animatronics and he let out a sigh of happy relief when the numbers on the clock read 6:00 am.

That day Mike went home and rested up, getting as much rest as possible before returning the next night.

" Let me ask you boy, you here for the money or the adrenaline rush?" The janitor asked him when he entered. " Cause let me tell you this isn't a game, this is seriously life and death." He added before Mike could answer.

" I need the money." Mike answered bluntly.

" Pretty soon you won't if you keep working this job." The janitor said before letting out a sick chuckle.

Mike gave him a curt look before walking off.

" Suit yourself kid! It's your funeral!" He called after Mike, but Mike just continued walking, not heeding the pesky janitor's words.

He sat in his office patiently waiting for the phone call, though he wasn't sure there would be one. When the phone did end up ringing he was still unable to find the ringing phone so the man left another message on the answering machine.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Well if you’re hearing this, then you made it to day two! Congrats! I- I won’t talk quite as long this time, as Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure that everyone’s in their proper place, y’know?

Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn’t come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey. I guess that’s one more reason not to run out of power, right?

I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. Uh, there are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if you can’t find something - or someone - on your cameras, be sure to check the door light. You might only have a few seconds to react.

Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I’m not implying that.

Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn’t like being watched. I dunno.

Anyway! I’m sure you have everything under control. Talk to you soon!”

Another character? Wasn't there just 3? That's when it hit him. How could he have forgotten his most beloved friend?

The memory hit him like a sledgehammer and he could remember it perfectly.

_Mike stood very close to his sister as he studied the place carefully, taking in every detail. " I'm sure you're going to like it here Mike." His sister told him. His sister was always right so he believed her._

_After they had finished eating and Mike studied the animatronics from a safe distance occasionally his sister finally suggested they meet the animatronics, well more like meet one. " You see that fox over there? His name is Foxy. You should go meet him, he looks lonely."_

_Mike turned his head to study the gigantic fox nervously. He quickly shook his head. " No way he looks scary!" He protested._

_" Well, okay then I won't force you to meet him." His sister said softly though she seemed disappointed that Mike wasn't leaping in joy at the opportunity to meet one of the animatronics._

_Mike studied the fox once more and for the first time he realized the fox looked rather lonely. Foxy had his head bowed and seemed to be in deep thought. Mike allowed his gaze to drift over to the other three animatronics that were surrounded by a large group of squealing and laughing kids. The animatronics seemed to be enjoying the attention they were getting for they held wide grins._

_" Wait. I changed my mind. Foxy looks so lonely. He reminds me of myself."_

_" How so?" His sister asked, obviously surprised._

_" It looks like no one loves him, and, well no one loves me either." Mike said softly with sadness tinting every inch of his voice._

_" That's not true Mike! I love you!" His sister protested._

_" Maybe you do but mom and dad don't, and I think Foxy shouldn't have to go through that." He said softly and pushed his way towards the large fox before his sister could answer._

_With a little bit of hesitation he stepped into the fox's line of view. Foxy seemed to be studying the kids surrounding the other animatronics and didn't even notice Mike. When Mike cleared his throat the animatronic snapped his head in Mike's direction so quickly it nearly gave Mike a heart attack. Foxy stared at him for a few moments before blinking his steel eyelids and smiling kindly down at little Mike. " How ye' doin' lad?" He said in a mechanical way that was strangely sweet and welcoming._

_" I want to be your friend Foxy!" He said quickly, letting the words spill out all at once. The fox stared at him blankly and for a moment he thought the fox didn't hear him. He opened his mouth to repeat himself but the fox cut him off._

_" Ye' want to be ol' Foxy's friend?"_

_" Yes!"_

_" Well look at that. That old fox is doing good with a kid." Someone from behind Mike commented, but he ignored them._

_" Well I don't know if ye' can be me friend." Foxy said slowly._

_Mike's eyes widened at this._

_" How about ye' be me first mate and me friend?" Foxy suggested and Mike smiled from ear to ear at this._

_" Okay!"_

_" But ye' need to get yerself some pirate clothes lad!" The fox urged._

_" How about I have my sister get me some pirate clothes and then I'll come back?"_

_" Sounds like a plan Mikey."_

_Mike stopped for a second to ponder what the fox had said. The only one to call him Mikey was his sister. When she called him Mikey he felt safe. For some reason he really liked hearing it come from the fox's mouth. He casted one happy smile at the fox before waving goodbye._

Mike let out a groan. Never did he think that one day his childhood hero/one of his two favorite things in world would be something that would possibly one day kill him. Though, that being said he hadn't seen Foxy yet. Perhaps Foxy was no longer a resident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mike had visited Foxy almost everyday until the bite of '87, though he never knew what animatronic did it, he despised them for it because after that he never got to see his best friend again. His stomach churned when he took the thought that perhaps Foxy had been scraped into consideration. Quickly he checked the cameras, stopping on Pirate Cove. This was where he spent much time with Foxy, though now it said 'Out of order." He sighed as he checked the rest of the cameras with slight disappointment. Most of him was glad that Foxy wasn't anywhere to be seen, that way he wouldn't have to worry about his childhood hero murdering him, though a small piece of him was disappointed, for he would do almost anything to see the face of the animatronic he had came to love once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea's part of the story is finally revealed in this mysterious Flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**  
> \---->Short Chapter  
> \---->Just a Flasback  
> \---->May be the last chapter  
> \---->Violence
> 
> This chapter was intended to be written with tons of flaws. Some parts are meant to be confusing.

_" You working overtime?" Andrea's mother asked and even though the joy in her question was obviously noticeable, she pretended she didn't notice._

_" Yes mom. How's Mikey?"_

_" Why are you wondering about him? You should be getting back to work."_

_Andrea let out a sigh of disappointment._

_" Alright. He's fine. I don't understand why you ask about your little brother so much like something bad is going to happen to him. He's fine. Like always."_

_Andrea wasn't even surprised when her mother hung up on her. She just shoved her phone back into her purse and went back to cleaning tables. The past few weeks she had been calling her mom and telling her that she was working after. That wasn't a complete lie. But it wasn't the complete truth._

_Ever since Andrea had been young her mother and poisoned her mind that if you don't have a job then you're worthless. Though sometimes Andrea only felt as if her mother was happy that she was working overtime because she wouldn't be home and that meant she would miss supper. One less kid to feed. Her parents were cheapskates, even though they had more money than anyone in town. They just didn't want to spend it._

_Once Andrea had finished cleaning the tables she went to work at cleaning the dishes in the dishwasher. After finishing that, she removed her apron and set down the dark halls of Freddy Fazbear's. It was spooky walking the dark halls alone, but she had done it so often she had become familiar with the halls, maybe too familiar._

_She didn't stop walking until her eyes met the 'Pirate Cove' sign. With a smile on her face she shoved the curtain aside and climbed onto the small stage. " Foxy?"_

_The sound of old metal clacking was the typical usual greeting she received._

_" H-how's ol' Foxy's friend Mikey doin'?"_

_Andrea's heart burned painfully in her chest. The old fox asked this question every single night she visited him._

_" I'm sorry, I really am. I've been trying to bring Mikey up here again, but mom won't allow it because of school and stuff and she wants me working. She thinks he'll be in the way of-"_

_" Yer always sayin' that to ol' Foxy." The animatronic fox looked down, eyes glowing. " Yer always sayin' yer sorry. That yer tryin'."_

_Andrea knew the fox wanted to continue, but he seemed to have decided against it. She wanted to say something. Anything. Anything she could to cheer the old fox up, but she knew she couldn't, so instead she just sat beside him in silence. Slowly she lifted her hand up and groomed the dirty and mangled fur of the animatronic._

_She leaned her head against the animatronic's arm and they sat in silence until she finally said;_

_" I'll bring him tomorrow. I promise."_

_\-----------_

_" Please mom! Work ends in 30 minutes. My boss already said I could take the last 30 minutes off to watch Mikey around here."_

_" Andrea I said no."_

_Andrea dug her nails into the rough counter. At this point she didn't even care about the customers staring. " He hasn't been here in a long time. Foxy misses him."_

_" Who?"_

" An animatronic here."

_" I don't give a shit about an animatronic and it's creepy obsession with my son, Andrea. I said no. If you call again then we'll bring your father into this, understand?"_

_Usually Andrea obeyed her parents the best she could. She tried to never back talk and always be respectful, but this time she couldn't fight her anger. So she said what she had been feeling for almost her whole life. " I hate you mom." Then she hung up._

_It took her about 25 minutes to grow the courage the go up to Foxy. At this point of time the customers were leaving and Andrea was left to close up, like usual._

_When the place was completely isolated she made her way towards Foxy. The fox looked up at her before shaking his head and turning his back towards her. The silence from him hurt more than anything else could._

_" Andrea!" A voice called out._

_Andrea turned her head towards the door. " Amy?"_

_The blonde girl smirked and wrapped her arms around Andrea's smaller frame. " I wanted to come visit you since I'm back in town. The girls told me you work here."_

_" The girls? I haven't talked to them in awhile. How are they?"_

_" They're great. Still getting high as fuck. Just like we used to on the weekends." Amy said with a wink._

_Andrea couldn't help but smile. Damn she missed those girls._

_" Woah. This thing is bigger in person." Amy was staring up at Foxy, who was staring down at her. It was the first time Andrea realized that he no longer had his back turned to her. He tilted his head slightly before blinking his steel eyelids. " Ye' aren't ol' Mikey."_

_Amy scrunched her nose. " Is this thing dumb or something? How does it know the name of your dumb brother?"_

_Foxy's facial expressions may have not been noticeable to Amy, but for someone who had spent many nights studying the animatronic fox like Andrea had, then they'd notice the way his jaw opened slightly in an aggressive and offended manner._

_Andrea tried to hide her smirk. Amy was a good friend, but she hated the way Amy always talked negatively about Mike. Perhaps if she pissed Foxy off enough he would give her a good scare and have her running._

_" How is your spoiled asshole of a brother doing? I remember when he would never leave us alone. He was the most annoying little fuck I've ever met."_

_Foxy's eyes went blank, his jaw opened even more, shoulders hunched, fur on his muzzle folding together, eyebrows turning upwards._

_" I'm Mike and I have to follow my sister around all the time like a little shit." Amy mocked._

_Without warning the large fox lunged forward. Andrea continued to hold her smirk, expecting the fox to open it's jaws wide open and give Amy a scare. The thing is, it did open its jaws, just like Andrea expected. But what she didn't expect was the animatronic to actually latch onto Amy. Andrea watched in horror as the large animatronic secured it's metal jaws around Amy's head and lifted her feet inches off the ground. The noise coming out of it was noises Andrea had never head before, noises she wouldn't ever dream of hearing. As it's metal teeth closed down on Amy's head blood splattered from it's fangs onto Andrea's face._

_" F-F-Foxy!"_

_It was Freddy's voice that snapped Andrea out of her shock. She stepped forward, palms open as she shoved at the fox. " Let her go!" She pleaded._

_Foxy made a gurgling noise before dropping the blonde girl and watching her flop onto the floor. The thud of her body hitting the floor seemed to give the fox satisfaction, as if the blood that was splattered everywhere wasn't enough for his satisfaction._

_" You guys need to get out of here." Andrea said, looking at the three other animatronics that stared on at the scene, horrified. She began to lead the four animatronics down the halls._

_When they reached Pirate Cove she shoved a finger towards the curtain. " Get in there now Foxy!" She was screaming, even though the animatronics were staring at her in silence._

_She buried her face in her hands, adrenaline coursing her veins._

_" W-we're sorry Andrea." Freddy spoke softly._

_Andrea sighed, trying to remain calm. " You three didn't do anything."_

_"N-no." Freddy said suddenly and it was anything but soft. Andrea shuddered at his tone. "W-we apologize for what we are a-about to d-do."_

_Andrea stared at the animatronic bear with confusion. Suddenly Foxy moved in front of her with a menancing mechanical growl aimed at the other three animatronics._

_" It's ol' Foxy's fault. Not Andrea's."_

_She felt her heart stop in her chest as she finally understood. The animatronics that she had devoted a great part of her life to were planning to kill her. So that way no one could tell the truth about what truly happened._

_She had been so deep in her thoughts that she had barely heard Foxy's command. " Run."_

_" No." She said weakly._

_" Run!" Foxy screeched and that was all she needed to get her running._

_She closed her eyes, she knew the halls too well to need them open, and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, blocking out the sounds of screeching animatronic's and the sound of metal clashing as they slammed into each other. And from there not only her life went to hell, but so did Foxy's._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••••Last Chapter???  
> -Many of you have asked me to finish and I appreciate that! I adore your support, but I cannot promise I will continue this. My obsession with FNAF has kind of died.
> 
> -I posted this chapter because I want to answer the Andrea question and this is a chapter that I did want out before I quit.
> 
> -YES, there's a possibility I may continue, but YES there is also a possibility this is the last chapter.


End file.
